Saving Alex
by Ickleamykins
Summary: It's Kim's first day back to work after her accident and something terrible happenes.
1. Default Chapter

Saving Alex  
  
How could I ever forget that day. That tragic day my best friend died.  
  
I remember waking up that morning feeling alive and ready to face the world. It was my first day back from my terrible accident that almost caused me my life. So needless to say, I was nervous, but ready. I figured nothing else could go wrong in my life. Boy, was I wrong.  
  
As I walked in, I could hear the chatter of the paramedics as well as the firefighters. I remember walking up those cold, stone steps that led up to the main floor of the firehouse. My heart was pounding. Would it be the same as before? Would they still like me? I pondered nervously. As I reached the door, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. ' Kim, you're back!' Jimmy said, 'Welcome back. We've missed you around here!' 'Thanks guys!' Kim said, appreciatively. Kim was glad that Jimmy was happy she was back. If she was nervous about anyone seeing her, it was Jimmy. As she walked up the second flight of stairs up to the change rooms, she heard a soft voice call after her. "Er. Kim, could I possibly have a word with you for a second?" It was Jimmy. "Sure. What is it?" She asked. "Well, since you seem alright and everything, do you want to take Joey for the weekend?" "Are you serious? Well, sure, I'd love to!" She said gleefully. "Okay, well I will bring him over Friday night. Well, I have to get back to my shift." Kim was excited now. She hadn't seen her son before that terrible, terrible day. Just then, the alarm rang. "Fire at 545 George street. We need firefighters and paramedics on scene. NOW!" Kim ran down the stairs and into the bus. She'd have to get changed on the way there. When they got there, the firefighters were already trying to put out the blaze. It was terrible. The worst fire she has ever seen. She ran up to the boss asking him what to do. She was told to wait until someone came out in need of help. Alex, her partner, didn't want to wait. She thought if they waited, it would be too late. So, she took her bags, and ran into the building without any protection. "ALEX!!" Kim cried. Kim learned never to do that. This is what almost killed Kim. She didn't want anything to happen to Alex. Alex was Kim's best friend. She had been with Kim all throughout her hospital stay, and even when she was recovering at him. She couldn't let anything happen to Alex. She just had to go in. "Boss, I need to go in. I have to get Alex out." "Kim, no. It's too dangerous. Remember what happened last time." The boss stated. "Come on. I'll be more careful this time. Give me some protection or something." She pleaded. "Fine, but we are going to let a firefighter go in with you. They're experienced. Here, take this helmet, and oxygen mask. Take an extra one for Alex. Wear it at all times. When you get to Alex, bring her out right away. If you can't find her within twenty minutes, come back out. FLORENCE COME HERE!" he explained. And with that, Kim and Florence went into the burning building. 


	2. Finding Alex

Florence and I stepped inside the burning building. When I first stepped in, a wave of hot smoke rushed down my throat and into her lungs. My first reaction was to start coughing. And so I did.  
  
"Kim, you have to keep you oxygen mask on at all times." Florence explained motioning at his own mask.  
  
"Oh, what, yeah." I said absentminded.  
  
I was so determined to find Alex. I just had to. I couldn't let anything happen to her. Alex was my best friend. Alex helped me in that last fire; she was the one who saved my live, and I just had to do the same. Kim crawled up a passageway and around a corner. Come on Alex, you have to be around somewhere. Come on.  
  
The heat was getting more intense every step I took. I'd have to find Alex soon. There was barely any time left. If I didn't find Alex soon, I would have to leave and go back out, empty handed.  
  
"Kim, it's been twenty minutes. Come back outside now" said a voice from my radio.  
  
"No, not yet. I haven't found Alex yet."  
  
" I don't care. You aren't properly trained. We'll get Jimmy to find her. Come one, we need you out here" came the voice from my captain. He was always quite persuasive.  
  
"Fine, but tell Jimmy to find her right away, or I'm not coming out."  
  
I walked out of the building a few moments later, with, Florence holding me up. I was ready to collapse with all the heat that had gotten into me.  
  
"Doc, over here!" The captain shouted as he spotted me wheezing on the ground.  
  
"I-is Alex alright?" I asked wheezing.  
  
"We haven't gotten her out yet," Doc stated " Come on, keep this oxygen mask on. Breath slowly, come on, now."  
  
After I got all fixed up, I was told to go to the hospital to let the doctors look at me, but of course I said no and that I wanted to stay and wait for Alex.  
  
Finally Jimmy came out carrying a limp body in a paramedic uniform. It was Alex.  
  
"MEDIC! I need a medic over here!" he screamed out.  
  
Carlos and Doc scrambled over with their equipment and laid Alex on the backboard. They worked on her for about five minutes and then proceeded to lift her into the ambulance.  
  
"No, this can't be right. Come on Alex." Carlos was muttering to himself. Everyone knew that Carlos liked Alex.  
  
"D-doc, she's not progressing" he said hesitantly.  
  
They finally reached the hospital.  
  
"30 year old paramedic collapsed in a burning building. No trace of pulse." Doc stated to the doctors.  
  
The two paramedics stood there in shock. One of their fellow paramedics was on the gurney fighting for her live. Not another one. This had already happen to Bobby. They couldn't lose another one. 


	3. That day

"Kim, why don't you come back to the house with me? Come on, I'll give you a lift." Jimmy said calmly.  
  
"N-no. I need to wait here. What if something happens?" I said.  
  
"Something has already happened. The nurse said she would call if there was any new news. She is in surgery, Kim. She'll be in there for a long time. Come on." He responded. He proceeded by grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit.  
  
Jimmy drove me to the fire house. There were a few other people there, Walsh, DK, and the Lieutenant. You could tell by the looks on their faces that this whole ordeal was getting to their heads.  
  
I walked past them ( they were sitting on the couch ), and up the second flight of stairs. I collapsed on the bed in the right hand corner of the room. I started to sob. The next thing I knew, Jimmy was stroking my upper back. I started to cry even more. My life was a mess at the moment. Well, not as bad as Alex, I guess. I should have stayed in longer. I'm such a fool.  
  
I spent the next few hours thinking about Alex. Jimmy was sitting right beside me. You could tell he was thinking about her too. A tear or two was trickling down his face every so often. It was true that Alex and Jimmy were best friends.  
  
Finally after a couple hours Jimmy spoke up, "Come on. Let's go eat. Someone's cooking down there, I can smell it." He muttered as he stood up.  
  
"Fine." I cried.  
  
We all ate dinner in silence. Even Carlos was distraught. Now that says something, doesn't it? Our food consisted of fettuccini alfredo, Alex's favourite meal. Of course Dk cooked it. He was the best cook they've ever had, next to Jerry, but he was long gone.  
  
As we were finishing up, the phone rang. Jimmy picked it up. "Hello?." 


	4. Chapter four

"Hello, is this the 55?" The lady on the other end of the phone said.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Hi. This is the nurse over at Mercy hospital. Alex Taylor has just come out of surgery and is doing fine. If you guys would like, you can come over and visit her." She explained.  
  
"Thanks." Jimmy responded. He then hung up the phone. Walking towards the rest of us, he sighed loudly. A sigh of relief.  
  
"That was just the nurse. Alex is doing fine. We can all go visit her now if we want."  
  
He didn't even need to ask. As soon as he finished his sentence, we all jumped out of our seats and rushed out of the fire hall. My mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour. What would she look like? Will she remember me?  
  
"Kim, are you alright? Aren't you happy she's okay?" Jimmy responded after he saw my face, apparently I looked upset.  
  
"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I? Come on, Jimmy she's my best friend." I protested while rolling my eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay. You just seemed upset."  
  
That was the last of that conversation.  
  
We pulled up at the station. My nerves started reacting as I stepped out of the truck. What would she look like? Would she look like Alex or someone else? Thoughts were plowing through my head.  
  
We were only allowed one person in at a time, and we all decided that I should. I slowly walked into her room. She was awake, but inhibited. She had tubes all sticking in her fragile body. It was such a shame to see her like this.  
  
"Alex, hey! How're you?"  
  
She looked up at me. Her eyes widened. She reached out and grabbed my hands. A tear trickled down her face. "Alex, no, don't cry. It's alright. You're alright." I responded, tears streaming down my eyes as well.  
  
We sat there for a few more minutes, until Jimmy came in. He came up to me and asked if he could visit her now. I didn't realize that I was in there for such a long time.  
  
I proceeded out the door and sat down sobbing next to Dk. 


	5. Chapter five

Things started to get back to normal for Alex. She was breathing on her own, and could sit up and walk a few steps. Of course it was my duty to help her out through this rough time. Jimmy and I were there with every moment we could spare. Alex was a trooper. It hard for her to give up, even when she should have.  
  
"She's really doing well," Jimmy said one afternoon as we were leaving the hospital to go to work. " It's a pity we have to go back to work. I wish we could stay with her longer."  
  
"Me too. If we don't hurry, we're going to be late." I said. I hated to be late for work. I liked to be there early so I could get ready and have a cup of tea before the shift started. It wasn't going to happen. I was riding with Doc that day. Carlos had the flu, so he was at home sick.  
  
We arrived at the station ten minutes later. Jimmy and I went up to the bunks to change into our uniforms.  
  
"You riding with Doc today?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah. He wants us to check on Carlos. I'd much rather stay in the car, you know?"  
  
Our shift went by normally. Not out of the ordinary. We had a few minor calls and one major. A girl was trapped in a burning. Unfortunately there was nothing we could do, and she passed away. We had dinner at a local burger shop and headed back to the house where we spent the rest of the shift.  
  
I had fallen asleep on my bunk and it wasn't until someone started shaking me that I woke up. It was Jimmy.  
  
"Kim. . . Kim. Wake up. The hospital called, they want us all there to tell us something. Come on."  
  
I looked up at him, his eyes were full of concern. Something was definitely up. Everyone went to the hospital in their own cars, except I went with Jimmy.  
  
"Alex has taken a turn for the worse. . ." the doctor spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"She has slipped into a coma, and we aren't sure if she will awake. I'm sorry," and he left.  
  
I started to bawl on the spot. I collapsed onto the ground, afraid. Jimmy kneeled down, putting his arms around me. He pulled me up, sat down, and put me on his lap. I couldn't control myself. I had already lost Bobby, I couldn't bear to loose Alex. She was my best friend; the only other girl on the squad. This couldn't be happening.  
  
I started to tremble a bit. Time passed and nothing happened. Finally in the wee hours of the morning, the doctor appeared once more.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you all this, but Ms. Taylor has passed on. "  
  
It was awful to think that something like this could have happened to such a sweet person. All she was doing was trying to save other peoples lives, and look what happened to hers. It was unfair.  
  
Davis came in shortly after sobbing. They had recently gotten back together, and now she had gone. He, of course, blamed himself. That's what everyone did, even me. I thought for the longest time, that it was my fault. Countless people told me that it wasn't, until the one day when my son Joey told me and I believed him. Who knew that all it took was an eight year old boy.  
  
A few days passed and we had the funeral. It was a nice one at that. I read the eulogy. It was very hard on her mom. Her husband had passed away, and now her only daughter.  
  
I look back on my memories I have had with Alex. I remember the first day she came to the 55. I thought she was stuck up, but that soon changed. All the memories I have are good, except for maybe the first one. We never fought. We were best friends.  
  
It is still hard to think of her, and I occasionally cry, but all I have to do is remember all of the good times I've had with my best friend. 


End file.
